The present invention relates to an electrically operated valve assembly, a piston and cylinder construction incorporating said valve assembly, and a self-contained system containing the latter which has an unique source of pressurized compressible liquid.
By way of background, in the past hydraulic actuators consisted of piston and cylinder assemblies which were provided with pressurized hydraulic fluid to move the piston in and out of the cylinder. These prior structures required an existing source of hydraulic fluid under pressure and they were used in conjunction with mechanical, hydraulic or electrically operated valves which were generally complex.